


and then i met you

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Typical Canonical Warnings, confusion in a sense, dotarina, dot’s pov, instead, post 2.17, sapphicism, tbh i started this months ago and had a Plan but that didn’t work out so i have a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Dorothea Rollins lives but the price is deep and Catarina is a familiar person.i would know you anywhere — dot/cat, post 2.17
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic library





	and then i met you

She’s lying on something soft but comfortable, sheets and blankets piled high. A bed is her best inquire as her hands gently pat the material. Her eyes are blinking slowly and she’s struggling to awake.

A hospital bed?

She doesn’t quite recall how she arrived here. 

The room is sterile and white and the smell of antiseptic from the hallway has wafted in strongly. 

The door swings open and she sees a dark-skinned woman in a white lab coat and stereoscope, holding a steaming cup and gazing at her with a gentle smile.

She’s familiar, she thinks. 

A warmth, a hazy early morning type of warmth emanates her and she thinks:

i am safe.

“How are you doing?” The doctor, she thinks, asks softly.

She does not know. Her eyes gaze back.

“Pain? Sickness?” Her eyes seem to have a gleam of something, an underline. 

She shakes her head hesitantly, afraid to speak.

She doesn’t think so. Her head aches and she doesn’t chalk that up to much but she does feel a kind of emptiness inside of her that is much more fearful.

Her lips are dry and so moistens them, gaining the nerve to speak out-loud.

“Why do I feel so - “ She tries, words abruptly fading into the atmosphere.

Lost, she thinks.

Adrift at sea.

It’s like everything has been wiped away clean. A cold horror runs up her spine.

No.

Tears begin to well up and she makes a shaky breath of noise.

“Dorothea - “ her doctor suddenly says.

Is that who am I?

She can’t - she can’t recall.

Tears spill forth and she feels a warm hand grasp hers.

She - Dorothea abruptly blurts out, “What’s your name?”

“Catarina. I am Catarina Loss.”

Pretty, she thinks, grateful for a brief distraction from her lack of memories and distorted confusion.

Dorothea looks back up with tear-filled eyes and thinks: oh, i am safe.

Catarina’s presence is gentleness come to life. Her hand’s steady upon hers and her eyes are so very warm and Dorothea believes this to be a lovely anchor.

She hitches, and then,

and then,

breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings i don’t think except for memory loss and angst. 
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!


End file.
